Multi-part crankshafts have been proposed and various means have been utilized to fasten the parts of the crankshaft together. Some prior art arrangements utilize bolts to hold them together and to permit dismantling of the crankshaft parts to service the bearings. Examples of such prior art crankshafts are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,340,458 issued Feb. 4, 1944; No. 2,471,982 issued May 31, 1949; No. 3,851,361 issued Dec. 3, 1974; or No. 2,730,912 issued Jan. 17, 1956.
Another example of the prior art is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,032 issued Mar. 5, 1974 which utilizes locating pins and bolts to hold the crankshaft portions together. Another example of a crankshaft utilizing bolts is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,835 issued Jan. 11, 1927. Still another example of the prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,971 issued Aug. 29, 1972 which utilizes a spigot flange welded together, and which also serves as a pilot between the two crankshafts for holding the crankshafts together.